Luz de Invierno
by MRS Taisho-Potter
Summary: Él se fue, le dijo que lo esperara, mas volvió en los brazos de otra mujer. Cinco años después quiere darle la explicación, pero en el trascurso descubre el secreto que íntimamente ella esconde. ¿Podrán perdonarse el uno al otro? ONE-SHOT Dramione


___Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :)_

* * *

_**Luz de Invierno**_

El capuchino siempre había sido su debilidad, cada vez que iba a una cafetería, esa era la bebida elegida. Y luego de pasar todos los días por aquel lugar, la mesera no se molestaba en pasarle el menú, sino que simplemente le preguntaba _"¿Lo mismo de siempre?" _y ella asentía mientras sacaba su cartera para poder pagar. Pero ese era un día extraño, diferente si se podía decir.

Afuera, la nieve cubría las calles, dejando una capa de unos cuantos centímetros, pero el sol alumbraba de una manera magnifica, extendiéndose por el blanco manto, provocando, en ocasiones, que le molestara la vista por el reflejo. La luz del sol, sin embargo, era todo lo que podía extraerse de otra estación del año, pues hacía un frío descomunal.

Hermione miraba a su alrededor como si fuera a ver algo importante, aunque no sabía qué. Por esos lugares no ocurrían grandes cosas, en un barrio muggle como aquel, era difícil ver algo fuera de lo común. Así que entró en la cafetería, pero al contrario que otros días, no se sentó en la mesa de siempre: junto a la ventana, dos mesas más allá de la puerta. Sino que se acercó directamente a la caja y pidió para llevar un Café Latte. La cajera la miró con extrañeza, pero no dijo nada, solamente le cobró su pedido y luego se le entregó.

Así que simplemente salió del lugar luego de que le entregaron el Café, y caminó hasta llegar al parque donde se sentaba a esperar, todos los días a las 4:45 pm. Se arropó más con la bufanda _verde_ que llevaba ese día, y buscó la banca donde solía sentarse, notando que la nieve era tanta sobre ella, que tuvo que buscar otra.

_Definitivamente ese era un día extraño. _

Más allá, bajo un árbol, había un asiento casi desprovisto de hielo, por lo que se acercó a él. Y cuando estuvo cerca, miró hacia ambos lados por si alguien estaba mirando, y al comprobar que el lugar estaba desierto, sacó su varita para secar el pedazo de madera donde se sentaría. No sabía por qué no se le había ocurrido hacerlo con la otra banca.

Miró la hora, comprobando que eran recién las 4:27 pm, debía esperar aun media hora. Así que sacó de su bolso el libro que llevaba leyendo hacía varios días. _El extraño caso del Dr. Jekill y Mr. Hyde _había sido uno de sus libros favoritos cuando era adolescente, el caso de bipolaridad del hombre, los trastornos psicológicos que sufría le parecían fascinantes. Pero años más tarde, al comprobar esos trastornos más de cerca, toda la maravilla se había esfumado. No había tocado ese libro hacía más de cinco años, pero lo había encontrado hace unos días en una caja que escondía en su armario, y su masoquista subconsciente la había obligado a abrirlo otra vez.

-Excelente libro.

La sorpresa que le causaron las palabras de alguien tras la banca provocó que saltada en el asiento y casi se le derramara el café sobre su regazo. Usualmente nadie andaba por ahí antes de tiempo en pleno invierno. Se consideraba una desquiciada por estar en pleno frío, pero sentía que las bajas temperaturas despejaban su mente, o la dejaban en blanco cuando estaba por colapsar.

Se volteó a ver a quien le había hablado, pero en el momento en que lo miró y reconoció sus hermosos ojos, su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que temió tener un ataque ahí mismo. _Él _había cambiado mucho, su cabello corto como en tiempo de escuela, estaba todo alborotado, no como solía usarlo. Su cuerpo se veía más ancho, como si a través de los años lo hubiese ejercitado y ganado músculos. Y su rostro era cubierto por una ligera barba, que lo hacía ver más mayor y maduro.

-¿Dra… Draco Malfoy?

Su voz sonó algo asustada cuando lo nombró, pero la verdad es que no podría haberlo hecho de otra forma, a no ser que fuera con ira, y esa se había ido hace mucho tiempo. Y la verdad es que no había sentido ira en esa época, sino que tristeza, y desilusión, algo que consideraba peor.

El rubio le sonrió con esa típica mueca altanera suya, la que le dedicaba cuando estaban en la escuela y la superaba de algún modo. En su interior, su estómago se removió, tal como le pasaba antes, pero al igual que en ese entonces, lo disimuló con facilidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Hacía cinco años que él se había ido, cinco años donde ella jamás pensó que regresaría, pero ahí estaba, con la misma bufanda _roja_ que una vez le regaló. Sentía que las heridas de su corazón, parchadas por un tiempo, volvían a abrirse al verlo parado frente a ella, luego de haber rodeado la banca. Era como en aquellos sueños que tuvo durante los primeros meses, cuando su mundo se hubiese venido abajo si no fuera por sus amigos.

-Pues lo mismo estaba preguntándome, ¿sabes? – comentó él, mientras se sentaba a su lado, provocando que Hermione elevara una ceja por su atrevimiento. Instintivamente se alejó de él un poco, para que su calor no llegara a ella – Apropiado lugar para leer un libro, es un hermoso y cálido día.

Sarcástico, tal como lo recordaba. Era una de las cualidades de él que siempre había detestado. Bueno no siempre. Aún recordaba cuando le había regalado esa bufanda. _"Rojo, mi color favorito" _había dicho en un claro tono irónico, aunque días después se había vengado de ella y le había dado esa bufanda verde que usaba en ese momento.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy - le contestó, de una forma más brusca de la que pensó que sonaría, pero que luego de dejar su boca, no podía remediar. No iba a contarle, de todas formas, la razón por la que estaba ahí, o eso creía – y no te invité a sentarte.

Draco Malfoy era un excelente mago, y una de sus habilidades mágicas más destacadas era la Legeremancia. Pero nunca había podido entrar a la mente de la castaña por más que lo intentara. Claro, porque ella dominaba la Oclumancia a la perfección. Por eso, al mirarla con intensidad, Hermione se percató de que lo que él intentaba, y bloqueó su mente de inmediato.

-Vamos, _Hermione, _¿por qué tan agresiva? – Preguntó con un fingido tono inocente – Vengo en son de paz.

La castaña miró el reloj con nerviosismo, dándose cuenta que estaba tan sumergida en la lectura que el tiempo había pasado bastante rápido y ya eran casi las cinco. Así que aliviada interiormente, puso el marcador de libro en la pagina donde se había quedado, lo metió en su bolso y se levantó.

-La verdad es que no me interesa si vienes pacíficamente o no, y tampoco me interesa el hecho de que vagues por un barrio muggle, algo que antes jamás habrías hecho, - lo miró con tanta frialdad en sus ojos que de pronto pensó que no era ella quien le hablaba, sino que su padre, y eso lo asustó de algún modo – así que no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Debo irme, adiós.

Se volteó antes de que él pudiera decir algo, pero no podía escapar tan fácilmente, no podía simplemente aparecerse en su casa, no aún.

-Hermione, espera – le pidió, yendo tras ella y tomándola del brazo para que no huyera de él – no te vayas, quiero hablar contigo.

Su tono esta vez, fue totalmente sincero, _como hace cinco años atrás. _Y su corazón volvió a latir al sentir el calor que él le trasmitía a través de su mano. A pesar de que el rubio llevaba guantes, y ella unas cuantas capas de ropa, podía sentirlo a la perfección.

-Te he buscado por dos meses, y por fin te encontré.

El cosquilleo que le provocaba su tacto era una sensación sumamente agradable. Un efecto que le era familiar y que de algún modo extrañaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

-No puedo, _Draco_, de verdad. Debo irme.

Se rehusaba a mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente, era algo que no podría soportar, no cuando él la miraba de esa forma, suplicante. Porque todo su mundo estaba tranquilo hasta que él aparecía, todo era fácil si no estaba. No había problemas graves, no eran otra cosa que una cuenta no pagada, o el regalo de un sobrino, o elegir vestido para una gala. Porque la aparición de Draco Malfoy en su vida nuevamente no hacía más que causar caos en su mente, caos que trató de ocultar y enterrar hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Era el día, había dicho que volvería el 12 de Junio, así que ahí estaba, junto a Harry y Ron, en el Ministerio de Magia, específicamente en el Departamento de Trasporte Mágico, ubicado en el sexto piso, lugar donde llegaría el Traslador. Estaba nerviosa, retorcía con sus manos el pañuelo color azulado que él le había dado la noche de su partida, hacía cuarenta días atrás. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era si efectivamente llegaría, puesto que no había recibido noticias en algún tiempo y temía que algo pudiese haberle pasado._

_-Hermione, terminarás rompiendo ese pañuelo._

_Harry se había ubicado tras de ella y había tomado sus hombros para darle un masaje, y así se relajara un poco. Pero no había conseguido nada. Hermione estaba tan inquieta como lo había estado las últimas semanas._

_-No ha dado señales de vida, Harry, - contestó explicando su nerviosismo – no escribe hace más de dos semanas, y las cartas que envío me llegan de vuelta. Algo debe haberle ocurrido._

_El Traslador llegaría a las tres de la tarde en punto, y tan solo faltaban un par minutos para que eso ocurriera. Pero esos fueron los dos minutos más largos de su vida. Cuando el reloj cucú que estaba en la pared de la estancia marcó las tres, un fuerte "pop" se escuchó, materializándose dos personas a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Todos tenían la precaución de parase lo suficientemente lejos del lugar donde estaba predicho llegarían los trasladores, por si alguien caían encima de otro. Así que tan pronto como Draco Malfoy apareció, Hermione estaba tan lejos de él que no pudo saltar a abrazarlo. _

_Sin embargo, la distancia que la separaba del rubio no fue lo único que la detuvo de envolverlo con sus brazos, sino que lo fue la persona que estaba junto a él. La chica rubia y de ojos de un profundo color azul lo agarraba posesivamente del brazo, como si él fuera de su propiedad. _

_-Odio los viajes en Traslador, cariño – le dijo ella, al tiempo en que Malfoy le acariciaba el rostro con la mano, como si no hubiera nadie más ahí y luego rosaba sus labios con los de ella sin ningún escrúpulo – la próxima vez vamos por red flu directamente a casa. _

_Hermione estaba paralizada viendo como Astoria Greengrass estaba siendo mimada por el rubio sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí. Se sentía traicionada y a la vez muy confundida. Y sus amigos no estaban mejor que ella, pero en su interior se agregaba además una enorme furia. El maldito hurón la había engañado. _

_Ambos Slytherins se voltearon para caminar hacia la salida de la habitación, y así poder volver a su hogar. Astoria les lanzó una mirada de desdén al pasar por su lado, sin embargo Draco solamente reparó en Harry, a quien saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza._

_-Potter._

_Y tras eso, cruzaron el umbral, siendo seguidos con la mirada por los tres jóvenes que hacía una hora lo esperaban._

* * *

Un nudo se instaló en su garganta, no quería que él estuviera ahí, la hacía recordar en los días que sufrió por su ausencia, las lágrimas que derramó, y la soledad que sintió. Si él no estuviera ahí ahora, seguiría viviendo "felizmente" su vida.

-Déjame ir – le pidió con un hilo de voz, que reflejaba la angustia que estaba sintiendo. Había creído que lo había superado, pero estaba equivocada. La sola presencia de Draco le provocaba una inquietud insana.

No obstante, el chico no pensaba rendirse, seguía sujetando el brazo de Hermione sin querer dejarla. Había despertado luego de cinco años, teniendo veintiséis primaveras, sintiendo que todo se venía abajo tras saber la verdad…

-Por favor… sé que lo nuestro no terminó bien, pero de verdad, debo contarte unas cuantas cosas.

-Voy a llegar tarde – dijo la castaña, aunque sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por soltarse. Draco suspiró al darse cuenta de que ella no le mentía con el hecho de tener que irse. Sólo que no podía dejar que se marchara y no pudiera encontrarla de nuevo en quizá cuánto tiempo.

-Entonces veámonos mañana – le pidió con algo de desesperación – en el Caldero Chorreante, te estaré esperando a esta misma hora.

Hermione volteó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, viendo en ellos una eterna angustia y desesperación. Una parte de ella quería contestarle de que ahí estaría, pero la otra, la más sensata, optó por retirar sutilmente su brazo, para dejarlo libre de su agarre, y no decir nada. Retrocedió un par de pasos, sin apartar la mirada, que no trasmitía nada, y luego desapareció, apareciéndose a unos cien metros de ahí, donde podía verlo, pero él a ella no. Y esperó a que Draco se marchara.

El chico la vio desaparecer sin mediar palabra, provocando que soltara el aliento nuevamente, desalentado. No iba a perder la esperanza de todas formas, la esperaría en el Caldero Chorreante aunque ella no tuviera ni la intensión de asistir. Miró el asiento donde Hermione había estado sentada y luego desapareció. Ya nada tenía que hacer ahí.

Cuando Draco se fue, Hermione volvió a caminar por la plaza, atravesándola de un extremo a otro, y luego cruzó la calle para llegar a la escuela.

-Señora Weasley, ahí está, me tenía preocupada – dijo la profesora Whitman tras verla -, usted siempre llega puntual.

-De verdad lo siento, me encontré con un _conocido_, y me retuvo.

La profesora asintió, y luego entró por la puerta del colegio, para luego salir con su pequeño hijo. El niño era la viva imagen de su padre cuando tenía su edad, a excepción del color de cabello, castaño como ella, aunque un poco más claro.

-¡Mami!

* * *

_Una vez que la "feliz pareja" desapareció por la puerta, Ron y Harry reaccionaron, y dieron un paso adelante dispuestos a darle su merecido al maldito hurón albino. Les había costado mucho aceptar la relación que mantenían Hermione y Malfoy. Tres años después de que la guerra terminó, ambos se enamoraron de una manera muy irracional, algo que nadie entendió nunca. Llevaban casi un año de noviazgo cuando Malfoy le informó que debía partir a resolver unos negocios._

_-No… No lo entiendo._

_Ambos chicos se detuvieron al percibir el tono angustioso con que ella había hablado. Al volver a verla, observaron como los ojos de Hermione estaban llenos de lágrimas, las que caerían por sus mejillas tan pronto como pestañara. _

_-Él dijo que estaríamos juntos para siempre – gruesas gotas cursaron su rostro con parsimonia, mientras ella caía arrodillada al suelo, sin poder sostenerse en pie -, me dijo que lo esperara. _

_El tormento que estaba sintiendo en su corazón se comparaba a recibir mil y un Cruciatus, era como si se hubiera quebrado en mil pedazos y su alma su hubiese puesto negra. Todo lo que él le había dicho una vez era mentira, cada promesa y cada juramento eran una farsa, algo que decía tal vez para satisfacer su capricho con ella, o para verla humillada y dolida como lo estaba ahora. _

_-Hermione, no te amargues por ese idiota – le dijo Ron, acariciándole el cabello, después de haberse arrodillado junto a ella, al igual que Harry – no vale la pena, no merece tus lágrimas. _

_Pero la castaña sabía que no era fácil deshacerse de toda esa pena, no podía simplemente voltear la página y seguir, no después de lo que había descubierto hacia una semana atrás._

_-No comprendes Ron – sus ojos dieron con los azules del chico, y luego con los esmeralda de Harry -, estoy embarazada._

* * *

Hermione abrazó a su pequeño como si hubiesen pasado años que no lo hacía, siendo hace apenas seis horas lo había dejado en la escuela. Él le devolvió el abrazo, gustoso pues le encantaba que ella lo regaloneara, al igual que su padre. Pero cuando se separaron y la miró a los ojos, supo que algo le ocurría.

-Mami, ¿estás triste?

Sus ojos grises eran iguales a los de Draco, y su precioso rostro idéntico al pequeño niño de la fotografía que el rubio le había mostrado años atrás, cuando habían visitado la Mansión Malfoy. El pequeño Weasley, con apenas cinco años de edad, era tan perceptivo e inteligente como sus padres, pero mucho mejor consolando a las personas que lo que alguna vez pudieron ser.

-¿Quién te hizo sentir mal, mami? – Preguntó acariciándole el rostro con su manita – Dime y yo lo golpearé.

El comentario la hizo reír, cosa que alegró a su hijo también. Y así debía ser, pues no debía arrastrarlo con ella en su manga de problemas sentimentales que estaban relacionados con Draco Malfoy, pues de todas formas, no pensaba acudir a la cita que él había programado. Draco no podía saber que tenía un hijo, porque toda la maqueta que era su vida se vería alterada, y eso no podía permitirlo.

Tras la distracción de su bebé, Hermione le comenzó a preguntar qué tal su día, qué había hecho y aprendido, pues no quería que él siguiera interrogándola sobre sus sentimientos. Tomados de la mano, se fueron caminando de la escuela, luego de despedirse de la profesora Whitman, y conversando de dinosaurios, dragones, escobas y Quidditch.

Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente con la sensación de no haber dormido nada. Y no estaba del todo equivocada, pues se había pasado gran parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en su encuentro con Draco. Sentía la necesidad de contarle a alguien que lo había visto, pero no sabía a quién. Necesitaba a alguien que le diera un consejo desde un punto de vista neutral.

Draco le había pedido que se reunieran, y había pensado que era una descabellada idea, que no podía acudir a aquel encuentro, pero hoy, con la mente más despejada, o tal vez un poco más relajada, creía que tal vez merecía la oportunidad de explicarle por qué la había dejado así.

-¡Hermione!

El grito de Ron, quien estaba sentado a su lado en la mesa del desayuno, la despertó de su ensoñación, aunque esta vez no pudo disimular demasiado su estado de ánimo. Los miró con sorpresa luego de haber pegado un salto en la silla, a la espera de que él le dijera algo, o le repitiera lo que estuviese diciendo y no había escuchado.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado, mientras pasaba su mano por su mejilla, y luego por su frente para comprobar si tenía o no temperatura – Haz estado muy callada, anoche durante la cena, también.

-Sí, estoy bien, Ron – dijo efusiva, pues no quería revelarle a su esposo sus verdaderas preocupaciones -, es sólo el trabajo, he estado metida en un nuevo proyecto.

La mentira no le salió tan bien, y el pelirrojo lo notó. Pero habría decido ignorarlo de no ser por su hijo, quien saltó a interrumpir la conversación.

-Mami está triste por algo – le comentó a Ron, quien alternaba sus ojos entre los dos integrantes de su familia – ayer estaba así cuando fue por mí y…

No obstante, la castaña no podía permitir que ellos se preocuparan por ella. De todas formas, el tema de Draco Malfoy se iría de su cabeza en pocos días, pues había vuelto a decidir que no acudiría a su encuentro. ¿Cómo podría, después de todo lo que Ron había hecho por ella?

* * *

_Tenía el corazón en la mano, no tenía idea como iba a ser su vida de ahora en adelante. Debería conseguir otro trabajo, pues el sueldo que tenía como secretaria en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica no le sería suficiente para mantenerse ella y su _bebé. _Tal vez con tener dos empleos podría sustentar todo, pues estaba sola en esto, Él no estaba, se había ido para siempre. _

_-Se fue del país – les comentó a Ron, Harry y Ginny aquella tarde en la Madriguera -, no sé a dónde y tampoco sé cómo encontrarlo. El Ministerio se niega a cooperar, dicen que Draco no huyó del país, solamente se fue. Aplican esa búsqueda sólo con fugitivos._

_-Es una ridiculez – opinó Ginny y ambos chicos la apoyaron, asintiendo con la cabeza -, habla con Kingsley, puede que él te ayude. _

_-Se niegan a darme una audiencia con él – explicó, mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas -, Fudge está resentido conmigo por haberme metido con un "mortífago" y a pesar de que le he pedido hora para hablar con el Ministro unas tres veces, siempre me dice "está ocupado"._

_Estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer. Necesitaba una explicación lógica para el comportamiento de Draco, porque él no pudo haber fingido tan bien lo mucho que la amaba. Y no podía dejar a su hijo sin un padre, puede que en un principio, siendo un bebé no lo entendería, pero qué pasaría cuando comenzara a preguntar dónde estaba y quién era su papá. No podría soportar decirle que él los había abandonado para irse con alguien "más nuevo"._

_-Hermione, yo me haré cargo – dijo Ron seriamente luego de un rato de silencio donde nadie hacía más que mirar el piso. Tres pares de ojos chocaron contra los orbes azules del hijo menor de los Weasley, quien no se inmutó ni un poco por la presión que esto significaba. – Escucha, yo te he amado toda mi vida – confesó y a ella le cayó una lágrima por la mejilla, una gruesa gota que dejó un rastro al pasar -, y sé que tú sentiste algo por mí alguna vez. No puedes hacer esto sola, y si el hurón se niega a verte, debemos ayudarte._

_Jamás pensó que palabras como aquella saldrían de la boca de Ronald Weasley, pero lo estaban haciendo, se estaba comportando como un completo adulto, no el niño que siempre había sido._

_-Diremos que el bebé es mío, - prosiguió, sin arrepentirse de ninguna palabra, mientras notaba como su hermana y su mejor amigo lo observaban como si le hubiese salido otra oreja -, si llegase a ser rubio diremos que tus abuelos lo eran y punto. Pero tendremos que casarnos. _

_Tenía la respiración tan agitada que parecía que le estuviera dando un paro respiratorio. Era inconcebible todo lo que el muchacho decía, más era su única salida. _

_-Ron…_

_-Hermione, me necesitas, tanto como apoyo moral y económico. Te ayudaré a cambiarle el pañal y me levantaré en las noches cuando estés muy cansada para verlo cuando llore. _

_-No puedo pedirte que hagas eso por mí – dijo con voz ronca debido a las lágrimas contenidas. _

_-No me lo estás pidiendo, yo me ofrecí. _

_Cuando Hermione rompió finalmente en llanto, y fue hasta él para abrazarlo, todos supieron que se había firmado un trato, que era el comienzo de una nueva familia._

* * *

-Chicos, estoy bien, en serio – les dijo, interrumpiendo a su hijo, tratando de sonar más convincente. Mas ninguno de los dos le creyó. Se levantó de su asiento antes de que Ron le preguntara algo más, dejando su desayuno a la mitad. Debía escapar de ahí cuanto antes, ir al trabajo para distraerse un poco. – Debo irme al Ministerio. Scorps, haz tu tarea luego de terminar el desayuno. Y Ron, recuerda que la escuela comienza a las 11 am hoy.

Salió de la casa antes de que sus chicos pudieran reaccionar, pues no les daría la oportunidad de hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía. Ya en el ministerio, pudo distraerse de todos sus pensamientos pues el exceso de trabajo que tenía para ese día no la dejó ni pensar. Le advirtió a su secretaria que no recibiría visitas o atendería llamados a no ser fueran de suma urgencia, pues no quería ver personas _indeseadas. _

El día pasó rápido, no tuvo distracciones de sus deberes. Visitó la oficina del Ministro para comentarle las nuevas propuestas que le tenían los internos, algunas de las cuales no parecían para nada descabelladas, incluso podrían ser llevadas a cabo. A diferencia de años atrás, no necesitaba pedir una cita para hablar con Kingsley Shacklebolt, el Ministro Británico de Magia, puesto que ahora era la Directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

También asistió al juicio de un mago que había asesinado a su esposa e hijos en un arrebato de ira, donde fue, como siempre desde que tenía su cargo, la mano derecha del Ministro para decidir la sentencia del homicida.

No tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de salir de su despacho para almorzar, estaba totalmente ocupada y no le apetecía realmente estar sola consigo misma, no quería tener que pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su trabajo, por lo que su secretaria se encargó de llevarle un sándwich para que así no muriera desnutrida.

-Hermione, llegarás tarde a buscar a tu hijo – le informó la mujer, quien era unos veinte años mayor que ella, y la trataba como a su hija en ocasiones.

Tras esas palabras, la castaña elevó bruscamente la mirada hasta el reloj de la pared, dándose cuenta de que ya eran las 4:52 pm. Por su mente asaltó el nombre de Draco y su rostro rogándole encontrarse con él, era la hora que él le había dicho. Seguramente estaba en el Caldero Chorreante, volteándose hacia la puerta cada vez que escuchaba la campanilla sonar; y sintió pena, pena y remordimiento por que lo iba a dejar plantado. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo aún pudiera sentir algo por el rubio, después de todo el sufrimiento que le había provocado.

Tomó sus cosas de forma automática, pues de su mente no se podía alejar esa desazón que sentía. Había logrado olvidarlo durante todo el día, y justo ahora que vería a su pequeño volvía ese pesar. No podía permitir que el pequeño Weasley – Malfoy – Granger se diera cuenta nuevamente que se sentía miserable. Y su rostro debía reflejar lo que estaba sintiendo, pues la señora Thewlis, su secretaria, se acercó a ella y posó su mano sobre su hombro, mirándola con ojos maternales.

-¿Estás bien, mi niña? – le pregunto preocupada, provocando que Hermione extrañara a su madre más que nunca. Ella le diría qué hacer y cómo actuar ante tal situación. Si tan sólo pudiera recordarla.

-¿Tienes algún conjuro o una poción para que todo el mundo te vea feliz?

Cuando la señora Thewlis la abrazó, sintió un nudo en la garganta, con unas tremendas ganas de llorar. Para soltar todas esas lágrimas que había reprimido esos años, puesto que después de que Ron le había propuesto matrimonio, no había vuelto a llorar por Draco Malfoy ni una sola vez.

Pero no lo hizo, solamente se dejó abrazar y luego, cuando la mujer la soltó, le esbozó una sonrisa sincera de agradecimiento, y se fue, con su bolso colgado del hombro. Por lo tarde que era, apenas saliera del Ministerio tendría que aparecerse cerca del colegio pues llegando de la manera muggle, es decir, en taxi, tardaría media hora por lo menos.

Cuando madre e hijo llegaron a casa, encendieron la chimenea para poder calentar el hogar, el frío que hacía por esas semanas de Enero era tremendo, casi no se podía andar por las calles. Pero el pequeño estaba en una escuela muggle, ubicada en el más pleno y típico barrio no mágico. No podían arriesgarse a que los descubrieran, así que debían caminar un par de cuadras antes de aparecerse en su casa.

Ron llegó dos horas después, más cansado que nunca, pues las prácticas de Quidditch con este clima agotaban bastante, por no mencionar que había estado ayudando a George en la tienda hacía varias semanas, puesto que su asistente había enfermado y se aburría en casa sin nada que hacer cuando no tenía práctica. Besó a Hermione en los labios, quien leía sentada en el sofá frente a la chimenea y luego acarició a su hijo. Parecía el cuadro familiar ideal, y eso era lo que ansiaba Hermione, volver a ser la "familia perfecta".

-Hay chocolate caliente en la cocina – le informó volviendo los ojos a su libro. Ron asintió y partió rumbo a la cocina sin decir nada, para servirse la bebida. Se quedó ahí un rato, bebiendo y pensando en qué podría estar molestado a Hermione. Ella había tratado de ocultarlo y justificarse con el trabajo, pero intuía que lo que ocupaba la mente de su esposa era otra cosa. Algo grave por lo que podía imaginar.

Cuando volvió a la sala, vio que ella se agachaba para tomar a su pequeño en brazos, puesto que se había quedado dormido en la alfombra, mientras coloreaba un dragón. Era conmovedor verlos, a pesar de que el chico se pareciera tanto a su arrogante padre. Había veces en las que tenía además los mismos gestos y actitudes de Malfoy, cosa que lo ponía de mal humor, pues odiaba que no fuera realmente su hijo.

Los ojos de Hermione atraparon los suyo cuando se levantó con el pequeño y le otorgó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. La siguió hasta el cuarto del niño, donde la vio desvestirlo y colocarle el pijama para luego meterlo en la cama y arroparlo. Nadie podría negar que era una excelente madre y que a pesar de que se había casado con él buscando su ayuda, podría haberlo hecho sola, porque ella era de esas personas, que trabajan duro para que los que le importan estén bien, y su hijo era, en esos momentos y toda la vida, lo más importante que tenía.

Lo miró con angustia y nostalgia antes de acercarse a su frente y besarlo. Su pequeño. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento, a él jamás lo cambiaría por nada.

-Hermione ¿qué ocurre? – susurró el pelirrojo preocupado cuando ella caminó hacia la puerta, donde estaba parado. El corazón de la castaña latió nervioso por la pregunta, pero ya había decido no hacerlo cargar su sufrimiento.

-¿De qué hablas, Ron? – preguntó de vuelta, empujándolo fuera de la habitación para no despertar a su bebé.

-No juegues conmigo – comentó serio -, algo te pasa. Esta mañana no quise insistir porque Scorpius estaba presente, pero ahora está dormido.

Hermione suspiró, sabía que algo debía decirle para calmar las cosas, y ocultarse tras esa escusa hasta que todo el asunto estuviera olvidado nuevamente. Total, pensaba que el Doctor Jekill que era Draco Malfoy se convertiría en Mister Hyde en cualquier momento y no sabía si valía la pena ver ese espectáculo. Lo mejor era olvidar. Olvidar y seguir adelante.

-Es solo… - su mente debía maquinar rápido -, es por un caso que me ha tenido angustiada…

Recordó su trabajo, cuando habían mandado a ese hombre a prisión, eso debería funcionar. Ronald sabía cuan frágil era ella con respecto a los asesinatos a personas inocentes.

-Un hombre asesinó a su familia... – acotó en voz baja y acongojada -, la pobre mujer y sus dos pequeños de cinco años fueron víctimas de la ira injustificada del padre.

Ron pareció justa la escusa, creíble o simplemente decidió que no la presionaría hasta que estuviera lista para hablar. Así que se acercó a ella y la abrazó, susurrándole palabras de consuelo, que lejos podrían ayudar la verdadera tristeza que estaba sintiendo. Es más, la hacía sentir peor, por lo buen esposo que era.

Ese parecía ser nuevamente un día normal. Ron había logrado sacarle una sonrisa la noche anterior y esa mañana en el desayuno, se sentía mucho mejor. Ninguno de los dos hombres de la casa sospechaba algo. Había saludado a la señora Thewlis con una sonrisa, contraria a como se había despedido el día anterior y la mujer se alegró por ella. Parecía que todo iba a estar tranquilo ese día.

-Hermione, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo – comunicó la secretaria cuando faltaba diez minutos para irse. Parecía que hoy tampoco iría por su café habitual.

-Ahora no puedo, Lucy – le contestó, sin apartar la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo -, debo terminar esto antes de irme. Que vuelva otro día.

Sin embargo antes de que la mujer cerrara completamente la puerta, escuchó unos ruidosos pasos entrado a la habitación, que diferían mucho del modo de caminar de Lucy Thewlis.

-No, joven, no puede entrar, la señora Weasley está ocupada.

Hermione levantó la vista de inmediato, topándose con los ojos grises de Draco, los que adquirían un color más oscuro tras escuchar como la secretaria la llamaba.

-Draco…

-¿Señora… Weasley? – repitió él incrédulo, con una mueca de desagrado y asco, parecida a la que solía dedicarle en la escuela.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La señora Thewlis se percató entonces que sobraba en ese lugar, así que lentamente fue retrocediendo por si su jefa le indicaba que se llevara al joven Malfoy de ese lugar. Pero no fue así, ambos sostenían un duelo silencioso de miradas que presentía se rompería tan pronto como ella se marchara. Y fue justamente lo que ocurrió.

-No fuiste al Caldero Chorreante ayer – le comentó con la voz ronca, sin moverse de su lugar, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

-Y tú no entendiste el mensaje, entonces, Malfoy – contestó Hermione, dedicándole una mirada fría mientras se levantaba de su asiento -, si no fui fue porque no quería hablar contigo.

-¿Estabas con él? ¡¿Te casaste con el imbécil de Ron Weasley?!

Se sentía dolido y traicionado. Podía ver como su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos, pues ahora muchas cosas cobraban sentido y eran de verdad una herida para él. Ella dijo que lo esperaría, que estaría ahí cuando volviera…

* * *

_Besarla era sin duda una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer, sobre todo después de hacer el amor. Y a ella le encantaba que lo hiciera de esa forma, tan tierno, tan distinto a lo que solía ser cuando era un adolescente y no hacía más que insultarla. Pero esa noche, tras esos espectaculares orgasmos que le había hecho sentir, percibía que había algo, un pensamiento que ocupaba su mente. _

_-Estás pensando en algo – le dijo Hermione, cuando él se acurrucaba boca abajo a su lado. Draco la observó sereno, con ojos cansados mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella con su pulgar y asentía con la cabeza._

_-Debo partir a Estocolmo mañana._

_Hermione frunció el ceño, él no había mencionado nada de eso, y no sabía si se lo habría dicho si no hubiese preguntado. ¿Acaso la estaba dejando? Creía que después de esos ocho meses que habían estado juntos, saliendo y amándose, era tan importante para él como para ella. _

_-Como mi padre está en prisión, debo encargarme de los negocios familiares – prosiguió al ver el rumbo de los pensamientos de su novia -, mi madre estuvo al mando un tiempo, pero no la tomarán en cuenta los magos allá. Son demasiado machistas, no han evolucionado._

_-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Mañana antes de partir? – preguntó ella, angustiada porque Draco no estaría quizá cuanto tiempo - ¿O pensabas irte sin decir nada?_

_-Por Merlín, Hermione, ¡no! – Se defendió, mientras se volteaba y sentaba en la cama – Quise hacértelo saber apenas llegué, pero no me diste tiempo…_

_Ella suspiró, tenía razón, apenas había llegado habían ido directamente a la cama, pero podría haberlo mencionado en los "intervalos". Lo jaló para que la abrazara, si no lo vería por un tiempo, quería aprovechar esa última noche._

_-¿Hasta cuándo te irás?_

_-Hasta mediados de Junio, el 12 estaré de vuelta -. Era más de un mes, más de lo que habían estado separados todo el tiempo que llevaban saliendo. Y eso hizo que los ojos de la castaña se aguaran, haciéndolo sentir miserable – Nena no llores, te escribiré todos los días… ¿Me esperarás, verdad?_

_-Por supuesto que sí – contestó mientras una traviesa lágrima caía por su mejilla._

* * *

Hermione lo miró con furia, escandalizada porque él osara de llamar a su esposo imbécil, siendo que era una de las personas más maravillosas del planeta. Ron, a pesar de su infantilismo y testarudez, era un hombre sumamente cariñoso y atento, y no merecía ser insultado.

-¡No lo llames así! – Lo regañó con el ceño fruncido, indicando cuán enojada estaba – Es un gran hombre y lo quiero mucho.

-Pero no lo amas – replicó Draco, con voz gélida.

-¿Qué sabes tú de amor?

Draco sentía que cada una de las palabras de ella lo desgarraba por dentro. Él la amaba con todo su cuerpo y alma, vivía por ella, pensaba por ella. Hermione era su todo y no era su culpa que hubiesen estado separados. Sí de él dependiera, no pasaría hora en que no estuviera cerca de ella, pero la muchacha se empeñaba en hacerlo ver como el villano de la historia.

-Mucho – le contestó molesto -, porque yo a ti te amé más que a mi propia vida.

Hermione soltó un bufido, pero en el fondo aquellas palabras le causaban más dolor que ira. Aunque la realidad era que todo lo que él decía le causaba pesar. Su simple voz, el que la mirara de esa forma, su sola presencia le hacía recordar lo mal que lo había pasado cuando él la dejó.

-¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? No tengo tiempo para tus mentiras – le dijo secamente, volviendo la atención a sus papeles, para que la mirada de él no la hiciera traicionarse a sí misma. – Vete.

Pero Draco Malfoy distaba mucho en querer dejar las cosas así en ese momento. Ella lo escucharía aunque tuviera que amarrarla a la silla. Tenía que contarle por qué se había ido hace cinco años. Por qué la había dejado por Astoria. Pero primero necesitaba saber por qué ella había vuelto a los brazos de la Comadreja.

-Ibas a esperarme…

Ella subió su mirada a la de él, llena de angustia y furia. No podía ser posible que él estuviera reclamándole algo.

-¡Qué descarado eres! – Le gritó, perdiendo todo rastro de cordura - ¡Tú dijiste que volverías, pero…! – Se calló al instante, percatándose que no podía caer en su juego - ¡Sólo vete ¿sí?! ¡Déjame en paz!

Ya no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada, caería a las lágrimas si era así. Él había estado ausente por mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de eso, de todo el daño que le había hecho, seguía sintiendo esa necesidad de estar cerca de él, que la abrazara y besara. Así que se volteó, y se puso a mirar los libros que estaban en el estante tras su escritorio.

-Amortentia – Dijo Draco desde su lugar, viendo cómo ella subía el rostro y miraba la pared, pero sin voltearse y sin hablar, indicando de ese modo que siguiera hablando – Astoria me dio a tomar la poción durante estos años. Hace dos meses creyó que, dado a todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos, yo seguiría con ella, sin embargo, apenas el efecto acabó, terminé la relación…

-No me vengas con el cuento de Merope Gaunt – le pidió con la voz quebrada, recordando la historia de la madre de Tom Riddle -, ¿de verdad esperas que te crea? Ella era tu novia antes que yo, no necesitaba de una poción de amor para volver a conquistarte.

Le partía el alma que no creyera sus palabras, siendo que cada una de ellas era la pura verdad. Astoria Greengrass lo había seguido hasta Estocolmo y dos semanas antes de volver lo había envenenado con Amortentia, perdiendo el control de cuerpo y de su mente. Y por todas las cosas, perdiendo a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, _su _Hermione.

Rodeó el escritorio, sentía que debía tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla lejos, a un lugar donde solamente ellos dos pudieran estar, donde pudiesen amarse sin cansancio, siendo felices como en aquel tiempo lo eran. La tomó del brazo, para que así se girara hacia él y viera en sus ojos la verdad, pero ella mantuvo su cabeza gacha, negándose rotundamente a mirarlo.

-Hermione.

-Suéltame, Malfoy – le pidió con agonía, tratando de zafarse, sin fuerza, de su agarre. Sentir su mano sobre su piel la debilitaba, sentía un hormigueo y el calor de él le atravesaba el alma.

-Oye, escúchame, todo lo que te dije es verdad.

-¡Ya no te creo! – le gritó, por fin capturando sus ojos con los suyos – Si querías enamorarme y humillarme luego, bien, di que lo conseguiste, pero por favor… No te acerques más a mí.

Sentía que rompería en lágrimas en cualquier momento, el nudo que sentía en su garganta era tan grande que le costaba respirar, pues solo tenerlo cerca le provocaba dolor. Más del que nunca imaginó.

-¿Estás enamorada de mí, Hermione? – le cuestionó directamente, y la mente de ella respondió un rotundo SI, pero ella no iba a herir su orgullo también, afirmándole eso.

-Déjame – imploró, mientras lentamente sus ojos se ponían rojos, tanto como la sangre que corría por sus venas, y se llenaban de lágrimas, nublándole la visión.

-Te amo.

Hermione parpadeó, dejando caer una gruesa gota por su mejilla, mientras lograba que él la soltara. Retrocedió un par de pasos, mirándolo con tanta angustia, derrumbándose poco a poco.

-¿Co… cómo puedes mentir de esa forma? – Preguntó en voz baja – No juegues conmigo…

-No lo estoy haciendo, por favor, créeme.

Cuando él hizo el ademán de volver a tocarla, ella retrocedió dos pasos más. Se sentía ahogada, sin fuerzas para nada. Sólo quería volver atrás, a unos cuantos días en el pasado, cuando él no había regresado a buscarla.

-¿Y por qué no te resististe? – Preguntó acusatoriamente – La Amortentia es como un Imperio…

-¿Crees que es fácil? ¿Crees que no lo intenté? Tu rostro y tu nombre aparecía en mi mente cada día, pero mi cuerpo actuaba sólo.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas de la cara cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba a su despacho. Seguramente era su secretaria, quien, en efecto, entró segundos después. Al notar la cara de angustia de su jefa miró con desconfianza a Draco, pero al notar que él tenía la misma pena reflejada en el rostro, supo que no podía meterse en ese problema. Simplemente se detuvo en la puerta para informarle a Hermione que debía irse.

-Son las 4:52, Hermione – le dijo, para luego retirarse y no molestar más en la conversación que estuviesen teniendo.

La castaña tomó su bolso y su varita, y desapareció, dejándolo atónito y angustiado. Pero Draco no la iba a dejar escapar otra vez, no cuando ella ya sabía lo que le había ocurrido, el por qué no había vuelto a sus brazos hace cinco años atrás. Así que salió rápidamente del despacho de Hermione, y buscó a su secretaría, pues ella tendría que saber hacia dónde se había ido. Pero la mujer se rehusó a ayudarlo, no después de ver las lágrimas que su jefa tenía en el rostro. Draco tuvo que ocupar la Legeremancia para poder sonsacarle la información, percatándose que la señora Thewlis no dominaba para nada el arte de la Oclumancia. Vio en su mente un parque, al que reconoció de inmediato como el que había visto a Hermione días atrás. Por lo que corrió por el ministerio, para llegar al Atrio y desaparecer de ahí. Pues él no tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo en cualquier lugar del Ministerio como lo tenía la castaña.

Al llegar al parque la buscó, girando en 360º para poder distinguirla, y la vio parada en la acera de al frente, al lado norte del parque, frente a la puerta de un… _Colegio Muggle._

Atravesó la plaza corriendo, con el aire frío quemando sus pulmones, sin apartar la mirada de ella, por si volvía a escapar. Aunque tenía claro que no desaparecería de ahí, puesto que estaba rodeada de muggles. No tardó ni veinte segundos en llegar a su lado, pero al hacerlo, vio que ella se agachaba a abrazar a un niño.

Se quedó paralizado.

-Hermione…

Jamás, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan asustada como en ese momento. Creyó que luego de desaparecer frente a sus narices él no la seguiría, y la verdad es que no tenía idea cómo es que la había encontrado. De todos los lugares en los que podía estar, precisamente era ahí donde había ido a buscarla. Dejó de abrazar a su pequeño para enfrentar al hombre que tenía su cabeza patas para arriba, ocultando a su bebé en el camino, sólo por si acaso.

-No me dijiste que… - pero Draco no podía terminar la frase, puesto que un intenso dolor atravesaba su corazón. Hermione había tenido un hijo con Weasley, se notaba de lejos que era igual a su madre.

-Draco ¿cómo me encontraste?

Sin embargo los ojos y la mente del rubio estaban mucho más pendientes del pequeño que lo miraba con sus hermosas y brillantes orbes grises, con expectación y curiosidad. No debía tener más de cinco años, medía menos de un metro y algo en él le parecía familiar. Su mini uniforme escolar era adorable, sin mencionar que la corbata que usaba era verde. Seguro sería un excelente Slytherin. Se agachó para estar a su altura, para observarlo de una manera más extensiva.

-Malfoy…

El niño salió de detrás de las piernas de su madre para situarse frente a él con la mirada seria, pero amistosa. Observó cada parte de su rostro, y luego elevó su manita a modo de presentación.

-Hola, Draco Malfoy, mi nombre es Scorpius Weasley.

Y la sorpresa se apoderó de nuevo de él, dejándolo mudo y pensativo por unos momentos.

* * *

_-El bebé de George y Angelina nacerá mañana – le comentó Hermione durante la cena una noche. – El pequeño Fred les traerá alegría a todos los Weasley. _

_-¿Le podrán Fred? – preguntó el rubio, con una ceja levantada mientras metía un raviol de espinaca cocinado por ella a su boca. Era un manjar exquisito, Hermione era una diosa en la cocina, nada podía envidiar a los elfos domésticos que trabajaban en Hogwarts o en la Mansión Malfoy._

_-Sí, ¿por qué?_

_-Es algo morboso – contestó con simpleza, mientras seguía comiendo su pasta, sin inmutarse por la grave expresión que Hermione tenía en el rostro._

_-No lo es – contestó ella molesta -, es honorífico. ¿Acaso no le pondrías el nombre de algún ser querido que hayas perdido a tu hijo?_

_-No – respondió mirándola fijamente – le pondría Scorpius._

_-¿Cómo la constelación? – Él asintió, y de repente la idea no pareció tan mala. El nombre de Draco era en honor a una constelación, al parecer en la familia Black, muchos seguían el mismo ejemplo, y no tenía mucho poder en cambiar la tradición familiar de una antigua línea de sangre. Así que se puso a pensar, debía escoger el segundo nombre entonces – Scorpius… Hyperion, como la luna de Saturno._

_-No suena mal, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Granger._

_Y tras escucharlo, ella lo besó, contenta._

* * *

Draco, entonces, estrechó la mano del pequeño sin salir aún de su asombro. Sintió que estaba conectado con él, como si algo más que el nombre los uniera.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Scorpius.

La maestra llamó al niño para entregarle una tarea que se había olvidado darle, puesto que Scorpius corrió hacia su madre apenas la vio. Al quedarse los dos solos, Draco volvió a ponerse de pie, y la miró serio.

-¿Le pusiste el nombre que yo escogí? – Le preguntó acusatoriamente, molesto de que el hijo de ella y Weasley se llamara como se nombrarían a su hijo - ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo me encontraste? – cuestionó ella, negándose a contestarle a él con la verdad. Cuando un día hablaron de nombres con Ron para su hijo, ella decidió de inmediato que el pequeño llevaría el nombre que Draco había escogido.

-Respóndeme primero – ordenó peligrosamente mientras se acercaba a ella. Pero en ese momento Scorpius llegó a su lado, tomando la mano de Hermione y sonriéndole a su padre de forma amistosa.

-Cariño, despídete del señor Malfoy.

Sin embargo, al contrario del apretón de mano que le dio al presentarse, Scorpius abrazó a sus piernas amorosamente, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Ambos adultos se quedaron pasmados al ver al pequeño, desconcertados por su forma de actuar. Hermione, quien conocía a la perfección a su hijo, estaba tan sorprendida porque, a pesar de ser un niño muy amoroso, costaba más de un par de palabras para que se comportara de esa forma con alguien. Y Draco, por otro lado, creyó que el hijo de Ronald Weasley lo odiaría tanto como su padre.

-Vamos, Scorpius – lo llamó su madre, estirando su mano para que él la tomara. Scorpius lo hizo, aunque sin apartar los ojos de su padre. Era como si en ese encuentro hubiese nacido una conexión que ellos no conocían, aunque la castaña ahí presente sí sabía de qué se trataba. – Adiós, Draco.

-Adiós, Draco – repitió el pequeño y ambos se fueron de ahí, dejándolo con un toque amargo en la boca, pues se daba cuenta de que no podía provocar la separación de una familia, a pesar de que era lo que más quería.

A penas habían llegado a casa cuando una lechuza picoteó la ventana, llevando atada a su pata una carta para Hermione. Debía asistir a un juicio con urgencia, partir al Ministerio en ese mismo instante. Así que viajó con Scorpius a la tienda de George en el callejón Diagon, para que Ron se ocupara de él un rato, tiempo en que ella estaría en el Ministerio.

Cuando llegó a la Sala del Tribunal del Wizengamot, sólo la estaban esperando a ella, para poder traer al acusado a ser juzgado por sus actos. Se sentó al lado del Ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien le proporcionó una cálida sonrisa de comprensión, para luego indicarle a los aurores que estaban en la puerta que hicieran pasar a la persona inculpada.

Caminando de forma altanera, con las manos atadas en la parte de adelante, una rubia mujer que podía recordar muy bien. A pesar de sus elegantes vestimentas y su cabello recogido en un moño refinado, sus rasgos mostraban algo de desolación e ira. Mucha ira. Astoria Greengrass miraba al Ministro con desdén, como si fuera un insecto que podía aplastar, mientras se sentaba en el banco ubicado al centro de la sala.

-Astoria Elizabeth Greengrass – comenzó Kingsley, una vez que estaban todos ubicados - ¿Es ese tu verdadero nombre? – Ella asintió de mala gana, sin la menor intensión de verbalizar su respuesta - ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? – La chica repitió el movimiento de cabeza, mirando a Shacklebolt como si estuviera sumamente aburrida – Has sido acusada de usar la Poción Amortentia sobre el joven Draco Malfoy por cinco años, acción que acabó hace dos meses atrás.

Hermione, quien no se había dedicado a leer el caso a tratar, levantó la cabeza para mirar al Ministro y luego a Astoria cuando el primero dictó las acusaciones hacia la rubia. Sorprendida, notó como ella la observaba con furia, haciendo muecas de desagrado con la boca y entrecerrando los ojos de vez en cuando, como si con su mirada pudiera hacerle daño.

-¿Tienes alguna objeción ante tal acusación?

Astoria elevó una ceja, volviendo sus ojos al Ministro, quien la veía con paciencia, sin perder la paciencia por su actitud. Se sentó derecha y levantó el mentón, en un acto puro de arrogancia.

-No.

Entonces era verdad. Todo lo que le había dicho Draco era lo que realmente había pasado, y ella que lo había juzgado todo ese tiempo de haberla dejado por la cabeza hueca que estaba ahí presente. Tenía ganas de llorar y romper algo, de tirarse contra Astoria y golpearla tan fuerte para que quedara inconsciente.

-¿Puedes decirnos la razón de tus acciones, Astoria? – preguntó el Ministro.

-¿Debo tener una razón para querer tener al hombre que amo a mi lado? – cuestionó ella, mirando a Hermione y a Kingsley alternativamente, con tanto odio que podía parecerse a Lord Voldemort.

-Sabes que el uso de esa poción, sin consentimiento de la otra persona, es algo ilegal.

Astoria podía ser tan despreciable como lo era Draco en el colegio. Menospreciaba las palabras que otros decían con una risa desdeñosa y una mirada engreída. Y fue precisamente eso lo que hizo cuando Kingsley le informó de lo ilícito que era su actuar.

-¿Me enviarán a Azkaban por amar a Draco? – preguntó altiva. Aunque Hermione se preguntaba realmente si ella podía amar a alguien más, que no fuera sí misma. Draco le había dicho en el pasado que la rubia era una mujer muy interesada, que encontraba muy atractivo el dinero y la pureza que poseía, y por lo mismo se había fijado en él como una buena opción de marido. Se daba cuenta ahora que, a pesar de la poción, no consiguió que Draco se casara con ella. No se apellidaba Malfoy. – Apuesto que tú, Granger, estarías gustosa de mandarme a prisión, así tendrías a mi hombre para ti sola. Tú, maldita oportunista, quisiste quitármelo, y quedarte con su fama y fortuna. Lo engatusaste y ahora él me ha dejado, de nuevo. Todo es tu culpa, no estaría aquí si no hubieses aparecido.

Hermione sentía docenas de pares de ojos mirarla, pero eso no le importó para dedicarle ahora ella una mirada de frío desprecio. Kingsley le dio un disimilado codazo, otorgándole el privilegio de defenderse. Así que se puso de pie, y apoyó sus manos sobre el mesón de la tribuna, sin apartar en ningún momento los ojos de la rubia.

-Escúchame, Greengrass, aquí la oportunista no soy yo – le dijo con un tono tan gélido que a muchos se le erizó la piel al escucharla – y si Draco te dejó, es porque nunca te amó y jamás lo hará. Las relaciones están basadas en el cariño y en el respeto que se tiene hacia uno mismo y hacia el otro. Y al parecer, el que te tienes a ti misma es tan chico como un maní, porque obligaste a alguien a que se obsesionara contigo, sin darle la oportunidad de elegir si realmente quería estarlo…

Podía ver en los ojos azules de Astoria como la humillación y la cólera la invadían cada vez que oía una palabra salida de la boca de Hermione. Notaba sus mejillas rojas de indignación y como se acumulaban poco a poco las lágrimas. Por un momento se sintió mal por ella, la compadeció, pero pronto recordó todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar por el capricho de esa chica.

-Propongo no enviarte a Azkaban, sería una salida muy fácil – dijo, mirando por un momento a Kingsley y luego volviendo su atención a ella -, pero tendrás que cumplir con un trabajo comunitario por cinco años desde mañana, y tendrás, además, una orden de alejamiento, impidiendo acercarte a más de diez kilómetros de Draco, su familia, la mía o de mí, porque si siendo una pendeja te atreviste a envenenarlo así, no sé de qué serías capaz hoy.

-¿Están todos de acuerdo con el planteo de Hermione? – preguntó el Ministro, luego de que la castaña se sentó al terminar su discurso. Los presentes salieron de su aturdimiento y votaron afirmativamente, provocando que la muchacha se regocijara de la humillación que estaba sintiendo Astoria en ese momento -. Bien, entonces se te será informado tu deber mañana por la mañana, debes presentarte a las ocho en punto en la oficina de Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot para saberlo. Con esto queda terminada la sesión.

Hermione llegó abatida y sumamente cansada a su casa, a eso de las nueve de la noche, puesto que luego del juicio, había tenido que arreglar dónde trabajaría Greengrass y qué haría. Le confeccionó una larga lista de quehaceres para todo un año, pasando por muchos trabajos, desde conserje del Ministerio hasta cocinera en San Mungo. Cada vez que veía su nombre un sentimiento de desesperación corría por sus venas, impidiéndole, de momentos, respirar. Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo irónica y cruel que era la vida, arrebatándoles el amor y la felicidad a dos personas que fueron víctimas de alguien más listo.

Ron la esperaba sentado frente a la chimenea, mientras leía un artículo de Quidditch de _El Profeta_. Le sonrió al verla llegar, pero esa sonrisa fue borrada de inmediato al ver la expresión en el rostro de su esposa.

-Hermione, ¿qué ocurrió?

Ella lo había estado pensando todo el tiempo que estuvo en la oficina haciendo la lista, ya no podía seguir ocultándole a Ronald lo que estaba pasando, pues de seguro en algún momento se encontraría con Draco o leería en el periódico sobre el juicio de Astoria. Él no se lo perdonaría si se lo seguía escondiendo, era mejor que lo escuchara de su boca que de cualquier otra y pensara que lo estaba engañando.

-Ron, tenemos que hablar – la seriedad de Hermione no calmó para nada al pelirrojo, al contrario, lo preocupó aún más. La llamó para que se acercara a él y se sentara a su lado, en el sofá. - ¿Dónde está Scorpius?

-Durmiendo – contestó Ron, preocupado - ¿le ha ocurrido algo?

Hermione negó, y tras darse cuenta de que podían hablar tranquilamente puesto que su hijo no estaba presente y no iría a interrumpirlos, se armó de valor para decir lo que debía decir.

-Draco ha vuelto.

El rostro de Ron se desconfiguró completamente a medida que iba perdiendo el color. Estaba tan pálido que parecía un fantasma y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a salir de órbita en cualquier momento. Boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua, no pudiendo creer lo que había escuchado y no sabiendo qué decir. Esas tres palabras podían significar muchas cosas.

-Me encontró hace unos días en el parque frente a la escuela de Scorpius – prosiguió la chica, al darse cuenta de que su esposo había perdido la capacidad de habla -, y hoy fue a la oficina…

-Sabía que no podías estar tan rara solamente por un juicio – comentó él en voz baja, mirando el suelo - ¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Qué barata escusa te dio?

Amargura y dolor era lo que podía distinguir en la el tono y la expresión de Ron, lo que la hacía sentir sumamente culpable. No quería que el pensara que no lo amaba, porque sí lo hacía. Ron había sido su amigo, su apoyo cuando más lo necesitó y estaba muy agradecida por ello. Tal vez no lo amaba como amante, pero si como compañero fiel y mejor amigo.

-La Amortentia, Astoria lo envenenó todos estos años…

-¿Y tú le crees? – preguntó con recelo, entrecerrando sus ojos y fijándolos en los de ella, para percatarse de cualquier mentira que pudiera decirle. Sabía que ella era demasiado buena, y cualquiera diría que podría la felicidad de otros antes de la suya. Si ella se negaba, no sabía qué iba a hacer… Si afirmaba tampoco.

-El juicio al que fui esta tarde fue el de Astoria – contestó tímidamente -, ella confesó que lo había hecho…

Ron lanzó un sonoro suspiro, tras comprobar que ella sí le creía a Malfoy. Él mismo lo hacía, la verdad, se había fijado en el rubio el día que regresó de Suecia, y a pesar de su actitud de estar completamente enamorado de la chica Greengrass y el desdén que les lanzó a ellos, su aspecto no era el más favorable, pues parecía mucho más pálido de lo que normalmente era. Por un tiempo lo atribuyó al frío clima de Estocolmo, pero nunca había estado muy seguro.

Pasó sus manos por su cara y cabello, levantándose del sofá para caminar por la sala y luego quedarse viendo el fuego. Tenía que hacer lo correcto, aunque luego extrañara a Hermione y Scorpius.

-Ve con él – murmuró Ron dándole la espalda. No tendría la fuerza de hacerlo si la miraba a la cara.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Preguntó desconcertada – Jamás planteé la idea de volver con él…

-Hermione lo amas – afirmó girándose hacia ella para poder verla a los ojos -, sino fuera así, no estarías tan triste -. La castaña quiso interrumpirlo, pero sabía que no encontraría las palabras para debatir esa verdad. Ron se acercó a ella nuevamente, y se arrodilló, tomándole las manos – Mereces ser feliz después de todo lo que has pasado.

-Tú eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado y te amo, Ron – le dijo al sentir que se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

-Y yo a ti, pero el amor que sentimos es como el de un hermano o amigo… Hermione, anda a buscarlo.

Draco estaba en su despacho, tratando de trabajar, a pesar de que de su mente no podía alejar a la castaña y a su pequeño hijo. Scorpius no debía tener más de cinco años, así que ella debió haber quedado embarazada poco tiempo después de se habían separado. Seguro que se había acostado con Weasley para tener un consuelo y no se habían protegido. Era realmente frustrante ver como todos los planes que había tenido para el futuro se había hecho añicos. Aquel día de su llegada pretendía llevarla a cenar y pedirle matrimonio, sería su esposa y tendrían hijos hermosos. Sus bebés serían los más inteligentes de Hogwarts, Slytherin o Gryffindor, dependiendo de la personalidad que heredaran, jugarían Quidditch en sus equipos, serían Prefectos y Premios Anuales, y les ganarían en todo a los hijos de Weasley y Potter. Su vida sería perfecta. Ellos se irían de viaje por todo el mundo mientras ellos estudiaban, podrían recorrer mares y tierras porque estando juntos nada más importaba.

Pero la realidad era mucho más cruel. Porque ella ya estaba casada, tenía un hijo y era de Weasley.

Observaba el anillo en forma de corazón y con diamantes incrustados que le había comprado años atrás, y que milagrosamente se había salvado de las manos de Astoria. Esa joya sellaría su vida, esa pequeña cosa había definido su futuro.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la larga nariz de la elfina que trabajaba en su casa, quien entró luego de que él le indicara hacerlo.

-Winky ha venido a informarle que tiene una visita, señor.

Draco la miró extrañado, no sabía quién podría ser, pero no tenía ánimos de recibir a nadie. Se sentía devastado y lleno de cansancio. No quería tener que fingir cortesía y hablar de cosas que no le interesaban. Además era muy tarde para atender invitados.

-Dile que vuelva otro día, Winky, tengo mucho que hacer – mintió, fingiendo leer los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio.

-Pero la visita le dijo a Winky que es importante.

-Si no se murió nadie, entonces no es tan importante como para esperar hasta mañana – contestó él, a pesar de que una parte suya había muerto ese día.

Winky hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dejándolo, de nuevo, consigo mismo y su miseria. No recordaba sentirse así de mal desde que Snape había muerto. Ese día ella lo había encontrado destrozado mirando el cuerpo inerte de su padrino. Ella lo había consolado a pesar de que eran enemigos.

* * *

_Hermione recorría los terrenos de Hogwarts buscando algún sobreviviente que necesitara ayuda. La guerra por fin había terminado, pero las consecuencias de la victoria era terribles. Muchos heridos y muertos habían en sus tropas, para el pesar de todos. La euforia de haber ganado, de que Harry por fin había derrotado a Lord Voldemort, se había apaciguado un poco, entrando en la mente de todos la pena por sus pérdidas. Alrededor de Hogwarts podía ver la destrucción que había causado la batalla, había escombros por doquier, algunos árboles y arbustos ardían en llamas, las que iba apagando a cada paso que daba. El Sauce Boxeador tenía fuego en sus ramas, y el constante balanceo de éste no lo apagaba, sino que lo avivaba por la brisa._

_Lanzó un _Aguamenti_ justo en el momento en que escuchó un sollozo proveniente del túnel que conectaba a la Casa de los Gritos. Se quedó de piedra, no sabiendo si se trataba de su imaginación o no. Diez segundos más tarde se volvió escuchar un gemido doloroso, así que aprovechando que el Sauce estaba distraído, se metió por el túnel y avanzó. _

_El pasaje estaba tal cual como lo recordaba, húmedo, estrecho, interminable. Lo único que le impedía volver al castillo eran los constantes sollozos que escuchaba. Su varita iluminaba el túnel, preparada para atacar, de todas formas, a cualquiera que estuviera del bando contrario. No sabía qué esperar al llegar a la Casa de los Gritos, donde supuso, estaba la persona que lloraba, así que debía estar lista._

_Al llegar al viejo refugio de Remus Lupin, entró con cuidado mirando todos los rincones del lugar y siguió la voz que sollozaba. En el suelo había marcas de sangre, que estaba fresca y un cursaba una línea zigzagueante, como una serpiente… _

_-Por Merlín – susurró, mientras seguía el rastro hasta la habitación continua, donde se encontró con una escena que jamás imaginó ver. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en el suelo, con el cuerpo inerte del profesor Snape entre sus brazos, llorando por la muerte de éste. Hermione sabía que él era su profesor favorito y que era, además, su padrino. El cariño que debía tenerle seguro era fuerte, por la forma que el rubio se lamentaba. – Draco…_

_Malfoy levantó la mirada hacia ella, mostrándole sus hermosos ojos grises llenos de tormento y dolor. El perímetro de su iris estaba inyectado de sangre, al igual que la esclerótica, viéndose de un color rojo intenso, producto de las lágrimas._

_-Déjame estar con él un rato antes de que me entregues – le pidió, tragándose todo su orgullo y volviendo la vista a Snape. _

_Hermione jamás lo había visto de esa manera, tan destrozado, algo que provocó una presión en su pecho. Tampoco había sentido gran afección por el antiguo profesor de pociones, es más, le tenía algo de recelo y desagrado, por la forma que la trataba a ella y a sus amigos. Pero en ese momento sintió una gran pena por la muerte de Snape. Se acercó a ellos y apuntó su varita al cuello del hombre, donde había mordido la serpiente. Draco la miró horrorizado, pues no sabía qué era lo que pretendía la Gryffindor._

_-Vamos a curarle esa herida – le comentó con voz dulce – y arreglarle la ropa, así parecerá que sólo está durmiendo._

_Malfoy asintió, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. No se molestó en ocultarlas estando ella ahí, no tenía caso hacerlo. Hermione Granger se estaba comportando como siempre era, su bondad llegaba a niveles extraordinarios y ya no podía decir lo contrario o quejarse por eso. No cuando su padrino había muerto y ella lo estaba ayudando. _

_La castaña aplicó los hechizos correspondientes y Severus Snape pareció como nuevo, lo que provocó más dolor a Draco, pues era sólo una fachada, la verdad era que jamás se vería así de nuevo. Y cuando hubo terminado, ella se sentó a su lado, para hacer duelo en silencio. Sólo se escuchaba la respiración algo agitada del rubio producto del llanto, quien tras unos momentos, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de ella, y Hermione comenzó a acariciarle el cabello de la nuca, ambos sin importarle el pasado o el futuro. Sólo el presente._

* * *

Aquella vez algo entre ellos había cambiado, los prejuicios había quedado atrás, así como la enemistad que tenían. Desde ese día solamente fueron Draco y Hermione, dos personas que se habían unido para hacer duelo hacia los caídos en la guerra. Ella había apelado a su favor cuando fue el juicio hacia los Malfoy, y él se lo había agradecido de verdad. Pues había una conexión inexplicable que los hacía apoyarse el uno al otro.

Tres años más tarde, luego de que Draco terminara con su novia, ambos formalizaron su relación. Hermione se había convertido en su confidente y siempre le daba consejos cuando él se quejaba de Astoria. Ella no sabía que lo amaba en ese entonces, no se dio cuenta hasta que un día él la besó.

* * *

_Hermione entró furiosa a la cocina de la Madriguera por la puerta que conducía al jardín, llevaba los platos sucios de la torta de cumpleaños, los que casi se rompieron cuando los dejó en el lavadero. Sentía mucha ira y decepción correr por sus venas, no entendía a esas personas, al parecer no la querían lo suficiente, no como ellos decían._

_-Hermione…_

_Ella tensó los músculos de su espalda cuando él la llamó, provocando que el chico se diera cuenta de inmediato lo enojada que estaba. _

_-¿Por qué no puedes tratar de ser amable? – le preguntó con voz gélida, causándole a él un escalofrío – Esto es importante para mí y tú…_

_-Estoy tratando, pero ellos me sacan de quicio también – respondió tratando de justificarse - ¿por qué tengo que ser yo el amable si me tratan como una basura?_

_Hermione se volteó a mirarlo; los ojos grises de Draco pedían perdón, pero su boca se negaba a soltarlo. Respiró hondo, para poder calmarse, porque no quería llegar a los gritos y que al final su fiesta de cumpleaños se arruinara._

_-Pensé que por nuestra amistad harían el esfuerzo de al menos ignorarse – comentó dolida, mientras trataba de deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Era su cumpleaños número veintiún, y tras tres años de amistad con Draco Malfoy, creía que él podría llevarse bien con los Weasley y con Harry, pero no era así, seguían siendo los mismos chiquillos de antes, peleándose y burlándose del otro a cada oportunidad. _

_-No es suficiente para olvidar el odio que nos tenemos el uno al otro._

_Hermione parpadeó, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas por las palabras del rubio, y a él se le partió el alma cuando la vio así. Ella era siempre tan fuerte, que verla tan vulnerable lo descolocaba. _

_-¿Nada de lo que ha pasado estos tres años entre nosotros, el vínculo de amistad que hemos formado, es importante para ti? – Cuestionó triste, mientras le caía una lágrima por la mejilla - ¿No soy suficiente para que olvides un rato tu odio hacia ellos?_

_Draco se sentía fatal, pues en esos años ella no había hecho otra cosa que tratarlo de la mejor manera, y ahora él le sacaba lágrimas. Jamás le había importado con anterioridad lo que sus acciones causaran en la gente que lo rodeaba, pero ese íntimo tiempo que había compartido con ella lo había hecho cambiar de opinión. Hermione le importaba demasiado, pero una amistad seguía siendo insuficiente si lo pensaba. _

_Ella suspiró con pesadumbre por el silencio de él, atribuyéndole a esa ausencia de palabras la respuesta a su pregunta. Así que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y de volteó, para marcharse a la habitación que ocupaba con Ginny. Sin embargo, Draco no iba a dejar eso así, no podía dejarla irse y no arreglar las cosas, porque eso lo destrozaría. Por lo que caminó hacia ella, la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar, para que lo mirara a los ojos. _

_-Yo quiero más que una amistad contigo – le dijo, antes de besarla. _

_Los labios de la castaña sabían mejor de lo que había imaginado, era dulce y suave, y le respondía de una manera tímida. _

_-Acepta ser mi novia y me comportaré con ellos, ignoraré cualquier comentario que me hagan._

_Los ojos de Hermione brillaron ante la sorpresa de la propuesta, para luego sonreírle con gracia, acercando su rostro al del rubio para sellar su aceptación con otro beso._

* * *

La puerta volvió a abrirse, provocando un leve chirrido que lo alertó. Esa elfina era terca, no lo negaba ni por nada en el mundo. No la había despedido solamente porque cada vez que pensaba en hacerlo recordaba a Hermione diciéndole que la dejaría desvalida. No levantó la mirada, sin embargo, para decirle repetirle a Winky lo que ya le había dicho.

-Winky, de verdad, no quiero visitas – dijo con voz cansada, los recuerdos lo atormentaban, le hacían querer más. Aquel había sido un día perfecto luego de que ella había aceptado, y traer de vuelta esa felicidad a su mente lo deprimía más que alegrarlo.

-¿Ni siquiera a mí me recibirías?

Draco elevó la cabeza rápidamente cuando reconoció la voz de Hermione, para comprobar que no estuviera soñando. Pero no fue así, ella estaba parada frente a él, con la puerta cerrada tras de sí, vestida con un vestido color verde que le parecía familiar. No podía creerlo, ella estaba ahí, en su casa. Él había perdido la esperanza horas atrás, cuando conoció al pequeño Scorpius, pero ahora, esa luz que iluminaba aquel frío invierno se volvía a posicionar en su corazón.

Hizo el ademán de pararse, debía tocarla, comprobar que no se trataba de una ilusión, pero ella levantó la mano para detenerlo, dejándolo confundido y estático.

-Quédate sentado, lo necesitarás.

El rubio frunció el ceño cuando ella atravesó la habitación y le entregó un sobre amarillento y algo viejo, donde estaba escrito su nombre, con la clara caligrafía de Hermione. Le dio la vuelta, comprobando que estaba totalmente sellado, no había sido abierto desde que lo habían escrito. Tomó la navaja que usaba para abrir los sobres y luego sacó el pergamino que había dentro.

_ 27 de Septiembre, 2001_

_Querido Draco:_

_Me pregunto a mí misma, ¿por qué no estás aquí? Este dolor es demasiado para mí, te quiero aquí, te lo ruego, vuelve. Me siento sola sin ti. Sé que es una locura, pero mi amor por ti es infinito y tú lo sabes. ¿Dónde estás? Te extraño mucho, extraño tu voz, tu rostro, tu cuerpo y alma. Quiero que me ames como lo hacías en el pasado. ¿Por qué te has ido? ¿Qué hice? Solamente estaba siendo yo cuando estábamos juntos, como soy tú me amaste y no entiendo cuál es la razón de tu partida. Dijiste que no la querías a ella, que no te gustaba, ¿eran todas esas palabras sólo mentiras?_

_Tengo algo para ti, debo decírtelo, tienes que saberlo. Vamos a ser padres, ¿puedes creerlo? Sé que querías un heredero, tal vez nuestro bebé sea niño, tu hijo, Draco. O tal vez niña, quién sabe. La amarás, será tu princesita. Lo llamaremos Scorpius si es varón, como dijiste hace un tiempo. Y ella podría ser Carina… ¿Estás de acuerdo con esos nombres? _

_Pero vuelve, Draco, vuelve a mí. Nuestro bebé te amará como yo lo hago, te adorará y admirará. Serías un excelente padre, le enseñarías cosas novedosas y sería tan listo como tú. Y quizás herede tu cabello rubio y tus hermosos ojos. O, en efecto, mi cabello y mis ojos. No me importa eso, sólo sé que lo amaré con mi vida y tú también, si regresas, obviamente. _

_Por favor, Draco, no me dejes sola, no puedo hacerlo sin ti. Eres todo para mí y creo que lo he demostrado de mil maneras. Eres mi cuerpo y alma, y sin ti me siento vacía. Sueño cada noche con tu regreso, que llegas a casa y me envuelves en tus brazos. _

_¿Puedes hacer ese sueño realidad?_

_Vuelve, Draco, te extraño horrorosamente._

_Siempre tuya,_

_Hermione_

Hermione observaba cada reacción que el rubio iba teniendo a medida que leía la carta. Pudo ver en su rostro el dolor y la sorpresa por la noticia de su bebé. Sentía su corazón latir a toda prisa, los nervios que la carcomían por dentro, pues no estaba segura que él la perdonaría por no avisarle de Scorpius, o si sus temores de hacía cinco años atrás se harían realidad.

Cuando Draco terminó de leer, elevó la mirada hacia ella. Hermione tenía el rostro impasible, pero notaba a distancia cuan inquieta estaba. La miró con ojos calculadores, estudiándola de arriba abajo. No podía ser posible que ella le hubiese hecho algo así…

-¿Por qué esta carta tiene fecha de hace cinco años atrás? ¿Por qué la tenías tú y no yo? – Preguntó mientras la ira comenzaba a corroerlo, mas ella se le quedó mirando, con algo de miedo en los ojos, negándose a contestar - ¿Jamás la enviaste? – Hermione negó con la cabeza y eso lo molestó aún más. Se levantó de su asiento para luego rodear el escritorio. Tenía que alcanzarla, a pesar de que ella retrocedió un par de pasos cuando él lo hizo - ¿Así que simplemente decidiste ocultarme a mi hijo por cinco años sin ningún remordimiento?

Sabía que por el tono que estaba usando no conseguiría causar nada más que miedo en ella, pero no podía controlarlo. Se sentía traicionado.

-Tú te ocultaste del mundo por cinco años – respondió ella con algo más de voz, tratando de defenderse en vano. Podía ver que estaba tan nerviosa que temía tuviera algún tipo de ataque en cualquier momento.

-¡Por Merlín, Hermione, ya te dije lo que pasó! – gritó exasperado.

-Lo sé, y te creo – comentó sintiéndose pequeña de momento. Draco apretó los puños, tratando de controlar la furia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Su respiración fuerte asustaba a Hermione, sentía que en cualquier momento la golpearía o le lanzaría un hechizo. Sabía que si alguna vez eso ocurría, si le llegaba a decir a Draco que Scorpius era su hijo, él no reaccionaría bien.

-¡¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste?! – le preguntó con un grito - ¡¿Tanto me odiabas?!

-Maldición ¿leíste la carta? Te amaba…

-¡¿Y entonces, dímelo?! – Exigió - ¡¿Acaso Weasley no te dejó contarme?!

Hermione siempre había sido fuerte, pero con respecto a él, nunca pudo serlo. Las veces que había discutido cuando eran novios, ella siempre caía en las lágrimas cuando se iba cada uno por su lado. Pero ahora las lágrimas se adelantaban, no podía soportar otro minuto más de esa injuria.

-No me vengas con lágrimas ahora, Granger – dijo el rubio enojado. Él solía volver a llamarla por su apellido cuando se enojaban, y esta no era la excepción -, no te perdonaré esto.

-¡Tenía miedo! – confesó desesperada, porque ahora que por fin regresaba a ella, no quería volver a perderlo - Temía a que apenas te enteraras volverías a quitármelo y no podía soportarlo. Scorpius era lo único que me quedaba de ti, era mi esperanza para seguir viviendo.

Al igual que ella, los ojos de Draco se volvieron agua. Ella no lo había visto llorar desde la muerte de Snape y eso también le partía el alma.

-¿Y no pensaste que al saber la noticia volvería?

-No – dijo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro -, te busqué por meses, quería decírtelo en persona. Pero no obtuve respuesta. Venía aquí cada día para preguntarle a Winky si habías vuelto, hablé con tu madre… Hasta visité a tu padre en prisión. Nadie sabía nada de ti.

Draco se volteó angustiado. Eran víctimas de una persona, ninguno tenía la culpa de lo que habían hecho, pero aún así le dolía montones. Tomó el florero de cristal que estaba sobre su escritorio y lo aventó contra la pared, causando que ella se encogiera ante el estruendo.

-Sé que no vas a perdonarme – continuó Hermione en voz baja -, pero tenías que saberlo. Sobre todo ahora que lo conoces y supongo que habrás notado que es igual a ti, pero con el cabello más oscuro.

A su mente volvió la imagen del pequeño y ahora sí se percató del gran parecido que tenían. Scorpius era igual a él a su edad, se sentía un imbécil por no notarlo antes. Y a pesar de que se sentía sumamente molesto con Hermione, entendía sus razones. Tenía que ponerse en su lugar, seguro había sufrido mucho cuando él la había dejado por Astoria y su egoísmo con Scorpius se podría decir que estaba justificado.

-Puedes salir con él cuando quieras – comentó la castaña algo apenada -, no te haré problemas…

-¿Por qué dijiste que era hijo de Weasley? ¿Por qué te casaste con él?

-Porque lo necesitaba, mi trabajo era una porquería en ese tiempo, necesitaba apoyo, financiero y moral…

-¿Lo amas?

Sabía que la respuesta podría herirlo mucho, pero debía conocer los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia la Comadreja. Si realmente lo amaba, no había posibilidades para que su relación volviera a ser la de antes. Y solamente tendría que conformarse con sacar a Scorpius dos o tres veces a la semana, sin poder tener el amor de ella.

-Como a un amigo.

El alivio lo invadió por dentro, pero aún así la miró con ojos entrecerrados. No iba a arrodillarse para rogarle que volviera con él, un Malfoy no hace eso. Se lo pediría, sí, pero de otra forma.

-Entenderás cuando te diga que exijo cambiarle el apellido a mi hijo – comentó serio, y ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza – y que se vendrá a vivir a esta casa…

-No puedes alejarlo de mí…

-Y tú también vendrás.

En dos zancadas estuvo frente a una sorprendida Hermione, a quien le tomó el rostro con las manos y hundió sus labios en la boca de ella. Merlín sabía cuánto la había extrañado, extrañaba sus besos, sus abrazos, su cuerpo. Era su aliento y casi la pierde por una arpía vengativa. Sentía el sabor salado de las lágrimas de ambos, pero aún así se aferraba a ella como si en ese beso se le fuera la vida. La pegó a la pared, dejándola atrapada entre su cuerpo y el muro, disfrutando de tener esos centímetros de carne para él solo.

Hermione simplemente suspiró en respuesta, volviendo a capturar su boca con la de ella. Sentía que estaba volando, una infinita sensación de vértigo se instaló en su estómago al sentirlo de nuevo junto a su persona, devorándola como lo hacía hace cinco años, y por un momento pensó que todo era una mentira, que solamente estaba soñando o viviendo una ilusión. Parecía todo demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Draco la tomó en brazos, entrelazado las piernas femeninas en sus caderas, para poder aparecerse en su habitación, donde no pretendía salir en un buen tiempo si la tenía sólo para él. La despojó de sus ropas, al igual que lo hizo él, y se abalanzó a besarle todo el cuerpo. Tenía que sentirla, convencerse de que por fin, luego de cinco miserables años, volvían a estar juntos como tanto les gustaba. Hermione gritó cuando él le mordió juguetonamente en cuello, dejándole una marca roja, pero no se quejó, ni nada por el estilo, únicamente se dedicó a disfrutar de cada una de sus caricias.

Draco cursó un camino de besos por todo su torso, se detuvo en el valle de los senos de su antigua novia, donde estuvo entretenido un largo rato. Atrapó sus pezones con la boca y la mano, provocándole una exquisita tortura que se evidenciaba en cierta parte baja de su anatomía. Los gemidos de la mujer lo enloquecían y enorgullecían, y provocaban que aumentara el ritmo de sus besos y mordeduras.

Las manos de Hermione, por otro lado, recorrieron la espalda y pecho de él, recordando un mapa que no había tocado hacía tiempo. Y el fino tacto que ella le proporcionaba, le erizaba la piel y hacía que su respiración se agitara cada vez más. La excitación y el deseo que estaba sintiendo por hacerla suya elevaba la temperatura de la habitación, y sus cuerpos sudados era un reflejo de esos sentimientos.

Cuando Draco la penetró, sintieron que ambos por fin estaban completos, sin ese maldito vacío en el pecho que los atormentaba cada día de su existencia sin el otro. Juntos se creían invencibles y nada lo podría cambiar. Las embestidas que primero fueron lentas, disfrutando de cada una de las sensaciones, pronto fueron tomando ritmo y velocidad, hasta que los dos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo.

-Quiero que te divorcies de Weasley cuanto antes y te cases conmigo – exigió besándole el hombro -, sólo así te perdonaré.

-Mañana mismo iremos al Ministerio a hacer los trámites – confirmó Hermione sintiéndose por fin un relajo que no experimentaba hacía cinco años.

FIN

* * *

_Este es el One-Shot más largo de la historia, me salieron 26 hojas de word, he superado mi récord. Bueno, quería contarles que la idea principal de este fic, (que se separan por culpa de una mujer y cinco años más tarde se reencuentran y tienen un hijo) esta basada en una historia de mi amiga Francisca, así que no me llevo todos los créditos. _

_Sé que el final es abierto, pero les dejo ahí a ustedes para que usen su imaginación y piensen qué ocurrirá luego. No sé aún si haré la continuación. Por el momento no, al menos, tengo mucho trabajo en la U, pero puede que en vacaciones por ahí vuelva con algo. Espero les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho en esta historia. Dejenme sus opiniones ¿sí? Me harían muy feliz :D_

_Besos y pórtense bien je je_

_MRS Taisho-Potter_


End file.
